crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Zee
Tucker Zimmerman, otherwise known by the moniker Masked Hero Z (referred to as Zee for simplicity), is a former member of the now dissolved Adventure Group and the prior vigilante protector of November City on Eden. Having runaway from his responsibilities as both Tucker and Zee, the young man seeks normality in the universe, racing from the very conflicts that once spurred him to be a hero. History Origin Story Born an Enhanced on the planet Verusa, Tucker Zimmerman grew up unwanted and unloved by his birth parents. A frail yet joyful child, he was left behind during a trip to the capital planet of Eden, where it was thought he would be lost among the large throngs of visitors and refugees. Luckily, Tuckyr crossed paths with a certain member of the storied Adventure Group, one who gave help to the confused and frightened child despite initial reservations. When no leeway was gained in the hope of returning Tucker to his parents, Jesús Rivera reluctantly took the child into his care and home. It was only after learning of his abnormal abilities, that Jesús became invested in Tucker and insisted on a strict training and teaching cycle, hoping to mold the young Enhanced into a proper thief and partner. However, his plans went awry when Tucker was introduced to Leonard Churchill Master and his family. Absolutely enthralled by the older Spartan and his exploits due to their similarities as Enhanced, Tucker became infatuated with the idea of becoming a hero to the universe, despite Jesús' attempts to dissuade the boy from such notions, Tucker was adamant in his new goal. Tucker grew into a teenager influenced by both men, Jesús' training and Leonard's encouragement, which only came to a head at the age of sixteen, when he took on X's position within the Adventure Group as the Masked Hero Z. Being one of its youngest members since its initial inception. For the next two years, Zee fought against universal threats alongside the likes of Marquis Capelann, Asuna Master, Rtas 'Chavam; Alien King, and Danthrall. The group became an expanded family to him, and Tucker felt a sense of purpose and belonging for the first time in his short life. Young Justice Nearing his nineteenth birthday, Tucker had decided to follow a splinter of the Adventure Group to settle down in Eden, taking on the job of a security guard for Obsidian Laboratories and its various subsidiaries in his civilian identity. While, as Zee, he began a vigilante career to protect the streets of November City from Enhanced and mundane threats. During this time, Tucker began a relationship with a young baker by the name of Charlotte Villeneuve, an immigrant from Vanguard who had moved to pursue her own dream, she and Tucker bonded over their relative inexperience living in such an active city. Zee, on the other hand, began accumulating consistent enemies in his attempts to keep the peace. Facing off against villains such as Dr. Warrick Fowler, Júvia Zeledón, and the Fraternity of the Living Kaiju. To date, his worst encounters were against his own adopted father, a crazed and rage-driven X. Their final fight went on for a day and night, blowing through the entirety of November City, with the victor only being decided by a desperate act; One that left a beaten and bloodied Zee to end X's life. The first nail in a series of many. Dark Age The Adventure Group soon disbanded. With the death of a number of its members - most notably its leader, Marquis - the remaining majority found it best to go their separate ways. Zee focused on his activities within November City and the reconstruction efforts across Eden, while as Tucker, he invested more time with his career and love life. Making plans for a future with Charlotte and gradually shifting away from being the Masked Hero, perhaps even passing the mantle along as X had originally envisioned. The chance to do so never came, as Zee and Tucker slowly suffered in their respective efforts, being unable to move past the blood on his hands which only became compounded by the guilt in his inability to keep his family together and the lies he told to the person he loved. It became unbearable, as depression and stress sank in, he was close to lashing out in any way to relieve the feelings consuming him; becoming the very thing he had killed that night with X. In an effort of prevention, Tucker ran away from Eden and Charlotte. He ran to the only person who could possibly understand, the only parental figure he had left in his life; Leonard Master. While Leonard was adamant in telling Tucker he was against what the younger man had planned, he helped nonetheless, perpetuating a fabricated tale of Zee's demise among the other surviving members of the Group and to the public. Allowing Zee to die without investigation and Tucker the time and peace to fix what had been broken inside himself. Golden Age Character Appearance Personality Spirited and motivated, Tucker is a fun-loving young man who has high hopes and aspirations for himself and the universe around him. While some would call him naïve, he can bring a sense of levity to most situations with his idealism. He views himself as a grandstanding hero, ready to save the day and beat the villain; and even in the most bleak of situations he clings to that thought, determined to prove that his actions can have a meaningful impact beyond the immediate effects . Tucker's incredibly reckless, prone to getting himself involved in situations that could have easily been avoided or mitigated with a bit more thought or tact. Usually, he hides any physical or emotional hurt from those he cares about, not wanting to worry anyone over something he views as his own problems. This gives him an illusion of aloofness at times, which can be off-putting to those who meet him for the first time. Relationships Combat Data Training Abilities and Enhanced Level Zimmerman only has one deviation from base humanity, earning him the classification as a 2 of Hearts (��). While said deviation cannot wholly be classified as a genetic trait, it does not stem from any of the other categories or an unknown variable. *Flash Step: Zee holds the power to utilize short bursts of speed to move faster than the naked eye could track, making it appear to others that he has some form of teleportation. Known Weaponry *Box of 'Shitty' Katana: 997 cheaply made historical reproductions of the Japanese Katana. They were made using an imperfect maru method of swordsmithing, resulting in a very brittle metal lamination that would break after intensive use. This fact eventually lead to their numbers being quickly depleted after only a year of being used by Zee, with the 439 remaining swords replaced for more conventional weaponry. *Skyverse Sword: A falchion-esque blade made from the metals of Skyverse, it held some magical affinity from the pocket dimension, but was destroyed before Zee could utilize any of said properties. Category:Adventure Group Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Lawful Good Category:Enhanced